


Come Stop Your Crying (it will be alright)

by BabyBottlePop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff and Angst, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBottlePop/pseuds/BabyBottlePop
Summary: Louis felt his stomach fill with shame. He had disappointed his daddy, and now Harry didn’t want anything more to do with him. It was deserved though, thanks to Louis’ offensive and silly mistake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is coming soon! 
> 
> <3

Harry Styles, world renowned lawyer, was a very busy man. Because of this, he ran a tight and strict schedule, one that he had been following to a tee for several years now. That was going to have to change now though, specifically because he had been matched with a Little almost two weeks ago. 

 

He’d planned on taking some time off straight away after the match, but things had become terribly busy at the firm. Luckily it looked like everything would calm down in another week or two, and then Harry would be granted time off so that he could bond properly with his assigned Little. 

 

His name was Louis, and he had the most sweetest smile, with bright blue eyes and soft feathered hair. Unfortunately, that was the most that Harry knew about his Little right now. That would all change soon though, once he could get away from his chaotic job. 

 

Louis was in good hands right now though, with his two nursemaids hired specifically to make sure that Louis was safe, happy, and well taken care of while Harry was at work. It was only meant to be a temporary thing. Harry had been waiting a long time for a Little, which was why the match had caught him so off guard. 

 

Tonight was one of the rare times when no late meetings were scheduled, so he would be able to make it in time for dinner with his baby. Afterwards he could even spend the evening with him, with a bubble bath and story before bedtime. 

 

Grabbing his keys and coat, Harry hurried toward the elevator, eager to spend some time with his new baby. 

 

* * *

 

Despite being fourteen days into their relationship, Louis still hardly felt like he knew his daddy at all. That probably had to do with the fact that Harry spent most of his time working, seeing as he was a partner of one of London’s best law firms. 

 

Louis saw Harry in the morning sometimes, if he woke up early enough. He would then see him again at dinner, though more often than not Harry would be working late on a case or eating with clients, thus missing dinner at home. 

 

Louis was certainly never left alone in the house, as he was a Little afterall, so being unsupervised would be a major issue. Instead of his daddy, Louis had two nursemaids who looked after him: Liam and Eleanor. They both cleaned the house and watched Louis on their respective days of work. 

 

It was basically Liam and Ellie for everything in his new life. 

 

Fourteen days of living here, and Harry had only changed Louis’ nappy about three times. 

 

It wasn’t that Harry was mean, or a bad person. Louis just didn’t know him, and therefore he didn’t seem like much of a daddy. It was Liam who chased him down for nappy changes, and Ellie who prepared him bottles. It was Liam who wiped jam from his sticky fingers after breakfast, and Ellie who scolded him for painting the windowsill orange with his fingerpaints. 

 

The longest conversation Louis had ever had with Harry was on the first day they had been matched, during which they had to go over some rules. Louis remembered the major rules very clearly:

 

He had to be in his crib with lights out at seven. He was allowed one hour of television per day, with the exception of an occasional movie. Anything watched had to be rated G, no exceptions. He wasn’t allowed any sort of candy or sweets unless it was a special occasion or reward. There were more rules, but nothing too unfair or complicated.

 

The thing was, Louis followed the rules with hardly any resistance. He had been very eager to please his daddy. After all, that was what a Little was supposed to do, be sweet and listen to their mommy or daddy. 

 

At first he’d wondered if he was a bad baby, or perhaps doing something wrong. Over time, he realized that Harry was just a very busy person, and he had more important things to do than color or play blocks with Louis. Liam had explained that Harry helped others with ‘justice’ or something, and that sure sounded important to Louis. 

 

Harry did give him quick sleepy kisses in the morning, and sometimes peeked in to say goodnight if he was home near Louis’ bedtime. But he wasn’t around for other parts of the day, when Louis was awake and playful. 

 

Louis didn’t mind so much after the first week, because he had Liam and Ellie most of the time. Liam in particular was very special to Louis, because he loved to play games and tickle Louis. Sometimes they’d play the tickle monster game, where Liam would crawl on the floor growling as he chased Louis, who ran away screaming until he was caught and tickled. It was so much fun! 

 

As a matter of fact, Liam was here right now, though he had some important news for Louis. 

 

“Let’s get you out of these play clothes and all dressed for dinner,” Liam said as he unbuttoned Louis’ onesie, which was stained with paint and dirt. “Your Daddy is home, and he can’t wait to see you.”

 

“Oh,” Louis was neutral, not really caring very much. “Lee, can I watch Scooby after dinner?”

 

“We’ll see,” Liam replied, and then held up two outfit choices like usual. “What’ll it be, the green or the blue?”

 

“Blue,” Louis pointed to the polo shirt. One thing he loved about Liam was that the man allowed him to have at least some sort of say in how he was dressed. Ellie always chose them herself, and Harry hadn’t really dressed him before. 

 

His outfit ended up being the blue shirt with pinstripe pants and suspenders. The little would have preferred a onesie or even a sleeper, but whenever Harry decided to show up, Liam always insisted on making him wear nice clothes.

 

Well, Louis just wanted to get dinner over with, so he could settle down with Scooby and a baba afterwards. He figured dinner would go by quickly anyway, so there wasn’t too much to worry about.

 

Harry was already in the dining room when Liam brought Louis in, carrying the small statured Little on his hip. 

 

“Hello Louis,” Harry smiled at him. He had a very nice smile, Louis thought to himself, but he still couldn’t help but feel a bit shy around the man. 

 

“Hi,” He mumbled, jamming a thumb into his mouth to ward off any other attempts of conversation as he was set down in his high chair. Liam, who was in the process of tying a bib around Louis’ neck, was quick to grab his wrist and tug the thumb out. 

 

Harry only laughed, while Liam chuckled and shook his head as he left to retrieve whatever had been cooked for dinner. As soon as Liam’s back was turned, Louis’ thumb returned to his mouth. Harry didn’t seem to have an issue with it, because he continued to smile. 

 

“Did you have a nice day, today?”

 

Louis briefly met his eyes, giving a muffled “Mmmm” from behind his thumb. 

 

Thankfully Liam soon returned. It looked like they were having chicken, potatoes and green beans. Louis’ chicken was already cut up of course, and his potatoes and beans were mixed together, just the way that he liked them. 

 

Even better, a lidded cup filled with dark liquid was set in front of him. “Chocolate milk tonight Louis, since you ate all your fruit at lunch.”

 

“Oh thank you Daddy!” Louis said as he clapped his hands together, accepting the sippy cup and taking a slurp. 

 

Dead silence had overtaken the room, and at first Louis had been confused as to why. Then, once he realized his slip up, he turned beet red in embarrassment, almost choking on his milk.

 

Liam gave him a rather sympathetic smile. “Make sure you finish all your green beans Lou,” He said, patting the top of Louis’ head before making a prompt exit into the kitchen. 

 

Now it was just Harry at the table with him, and Louis didn’t dare look up. 

 

“Louis,” Harry finally spoke after almost two minutes of silence, his voice toned without much emotion. He didn’t sound angry, but he certainly didn’t sound pleased either. “Eat your dinner before it gets cold.”

 

Not wanting to upset Harry any further, Louis began to eat his potatoes, even attempting to use his spoon instead of his fingers, like a good boy. He still avoided eye contact at all costs, and seemingly Harry did the same thing, since neither of them spoke through the rest of dinner. 

 

“Liam,” Harry finally called once he had finished his own meal. “I have some things to take care of this evening, please have Louis bathed and put to bed at an appropriate time.”

  
Once more, Louis felt his stomach fill with shame. He had disappointed his daddy, and now he didn’t want anything more to do with him. It was deserved though, thanks to Louis’ offensive and silly mistake. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Louis awoke the next morning, it was to a hand running up and down his back. He smiled sleepily behind his pacifier, eyes still closed as he stretched out on his crib mattress and rolled onto his back. 

 

“Good morning baby,” A slow, slightly raspy voice said, putting Louis on instant alert.

 

It was not Liam waking him up with his ‘rise and shine, Sunshine!’ or Ellie with her ‘time to start the day Sweetie!’

 

It was Harry. 

 

Harry, who is technically his Daddy, was waking him up. Louis was still quite groggy, so he simply stared up at the man in a haze, fingers curling around his blankie. Memories from the previous night began to invade his mind, and Louis vaguely wondered if he was going to be punished.

 

Harry didn’t look mad though, smiling at him as he stood peering into the crib. “I bet you’d like a new nappy, hmm?” 

 

Yes, Louis definitely did want a change. His diaper was cold and wet, just like it always was in the morning. He stared up at Harry expectantly. After all, it was obvious that he would need a change. That was the first thing Liam and Ellie did without even asking, because they just knew. 

 

“Right then, let’s get you sorted.” Harry lowered the bars of the crib, grabbing Louis by the armpits and lifting him with ease. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and clung to him as he was carried. 

 

Now Louis wasn’t usually shy, even around strangers, but Harry still made him feel a little unsure. This feeling had doubled due to the events of last night, so he covered his eyes with his hands as he was being changed. He also began sucking a little faster on his pacifier in order to soothe himself. 

 

Harry didn’t comment on his actions. He was quick and precise as he wiped away all traces of urine from Louis’ privates and the creases where thigh met leg. He had one hand in between Louis’ knees in order to keep his legs parted, and he hummed under his breath as he slipped a new nappy underneath his bum. 

 

“You’re so quiet,” Harry finally acknowledged his silence, gently tapping his little’s cheek with two fingers. “Still a sleepy boy, hm?”

 

“Yeah,” Louis agreed after he used a finger to remove his pacifier. While he definitely was still sleepy, he was also still in a bit of shock from his different wake up call. He finally came to the conclusion that Liam and Ellie were late, and that was why Harry was still here. 

 

Ten minutes later, after he had been dressed in red overalls and a dark blue shirt, Louis began to grow worried. He was now sat in his high chair, a bowl of cut up pancakes in front of him. 

 

“Um...D-Daddy?” Louis asked softly, not yet eating. “Where’s Liam?”

 

Harry’s smile was unchanging as he replied, “Liam has the day off.”

 

“Oh,” Louis blinked. “Um, where’s Ellie?”

 

“Eleanor also has the day off.”

 

Louis only continued to look confused, and Harry sighed. 

 

“Louis, I’m taking time off from work so I can stay home and be with you. It was brought to my attention that I’ve not been a proper daddy to you, and that has to change immediately.”

 

“Oh,” Louis said again, feeling surprised. He felt his stomach flush with warmth. If Harry wanted to spend more time with Louis, then it meant that he didn’t  _ not _ like him. To be honest Louis had worried that he was a boring and unsatisfactory baby, but maybe that wasn’t the case?

 

“So,” Harry clapped his hands together. “That means you’re going to eat all of your pancakes, and then we’ll figure out the rest of the day. Sound good?”

 

Louis turned his attention to the bowl of pancakes in front of him and frowned, because these weren’t like the ones Liam usually made for him. 

 

Harry noticed his expression. “What’s wrong? Don’t you like pancakes?”

 

“They don’t have the- the,” Louis wrinkled his nose as he tried to think of the world. “The white yummy stuff on them.”

 

“Oh,” Harry’s eyebrows shot up. “Whipped cream? Is that what you mean?”

 

“Mhm,” Louis nodded, feeling a little braver. “Lee puts lots on!”

 

Okay, he was milking it a little bit. Liam put a little bit on, but since whipped cream contained a lot of sugar, he was a little stingy when putting it on Louis’ pancakes. Regardless, Harry didn’t know that, and so Louis felt a little hopeful when Harry went into the kitchen and came back with the can of deliciousness. 

 

“Tell me when,” Harry said, shaking the can before squirting the contents atop the baby’s breakfast. Louis didn’t say anything, watching as the whipped cream piled higher and higher on his pancakes. 

 

Finally Harry decided that it was enough. “You were planning on eating up the whole can, weren’t you?”

 

Louis stared back as innocently as he could, digging his fingers into the whipped cream and sucking them clean. Harry shook his head, but he was smiling as he got his own breakfast in order. 

 

Things went well until Louis got full. He began wondering why Harry was even here in the first place. It was Liam who usually got him breakfast, and he almost preferred it that way. Giving a small huff, he pushed his bowl of pancakes off the tray of the high chair. It clattered to the floor, the remaining pancakes spilling everywhere. 

 

“Louis, why have you done that?”

 

“Done,” He answered shortly. 

 

“That doesn’t mean you throw your bowl on the floor,” Harry reprimanded, but his voice continued to stay low and calm. “Let me just clean you up, and then I’ll let you down.”

 

Louis didn’t want to be cleaned up. He suddenly felt like being the naughtiest baby he could be, just because. He had been good for so long, all for his Daddy, but instead he had never got to be around him. Now he wanted to be naughty, so that was what he would do, so _there_! 

 

“No!” He shrieked, kicking his legs against the high chair when Harry came closer with a wet washcloth. 

 

“What’s all this fuss about?” Harry questioned, grabbing a hold of Louis’ wrist and attempting to pry apart his fingers as to clean the sticky whipped cream from them. 

 

“No!” Louis jerked his hand away. “I don’t  _ want  _ it!”

 

Harry sighed. “Louis, I have to clean you up. I’ll let you down after.”

 

“No!” 

 

“Yes.”

 

Louis bawled as his hands were cleaned. It was impossible to escape the high chair, so he could only make a fuss. When Harry got to his face, he whipped his head back and forth and kicked his feet about some more. 

 

“Louis, that’s enough!” Harry finally raised his voice. Louis reduced his cries to sniffles. He really did feel sad now, and it was hard to understand why. He wanted to strike Harry, but at the same time he wanted Harry to hold him. His head was starting to hurt. 

 

“I w-want  _ Lee _ !”

 

Harry’s whole demeanor slackened. 

 

“I know you do, Baby,” He said, voice quiet. “That’s my fault, and I’m sorry. I’m going to fix this, Louis. I’m going to fix this.”

 

Something about his words made Louis quiet down. He gave a few more pitiful sniffles, but didn’t lash out anymore. 

 

“Let’s get a baba and watch a bit of telly,” Harry suggested, offering his hand to Louis tentatively. 

 

Louis took it.

 

Watching television turned out to go better than breakfast did. It felt nice to be cuddled, with strong arms wrapped around him as he drank from his baba. One of Harry’s big hands was running circles on his tummy, making him hum in appreciation from behind the rubber nipple of the bottle. 

 

Louis had never been held during telly-time before. That was usually the time when Liam and Ellie would get other tasks done, such as cleaning and cooking, since he stayed distracted by the screen. 

 

Now Louis got temple and head kisses, and sometimes Harry’s hand would go to lightly patting his tummy rather than rubbing it. It made him feel sated and drowsy, but not enough to fall asleep. Mickey and Minnie Mouse danced and sang on the screen. Louis had wanted Scooby, but Harry thought it was too scary for him. He probably would have protested more if he wasn’t getting cuddles. 

 

“Mmm!” Louis bounced and pointed to the screen when Goofy came into view. 

 

“I know babe, look who that is,” Harry played along with his excitement, shifting Louis forward in his lap. 

 

Soon the hour was over, unfortunately, and it was time to move on from electronics. 

 

They ended up going outside. 

 

The grass was still covered with morning dew, although it was drying up quick now that the sun was growing higher into the sky. Louis padded over the grass barefoot, holding onto Harry’s hand as they strode across the lawn together. 

 

“F’ower,” Louis pointed to the yellow dandelions that seemed to coat the lawn all over, pacifier falling from his mouth. 

 

“Let’s pick some,” Harry suggested, leaning down to pluck one of the weeds from the ground. Louis followed suit, plucking flowers until he had a whole handful of them.

 

“You’ve got a proper little bouquet,” Harry complimented, and then his eyes brightened. “I have an idea. Would you like to plant some flowers?”

 

Curious as to what planting flowers consisted of, Louis nodded. 

 

A few minutes later, Harry had brought some items from the garden shed and got them set up on the patio. There was a big bag of dirt, only it wasn’t dry and crumbly like most dirt. It was dark soil with little white beads, and Louis wasted no time with digging his hands into it. 

 

“Louis look,” Harry’s voice distracted him from his dirt exploring. He was holding a few thin white packets. “These are seeds, love. Baby flowers.”

 

“Baby flowers,” Louis repeated, enamored with the thought. 

 

Together, they planted three flowers into separate pots. Louis got to name each of the baby flowers, which would take several days to sprout. He called the flowers Mickey, Lee, and Fluffy, missing the small grimace Harry made at the ‘Lee’ flower. 

 

Seeing as they were both covered in soil, Harry said that they needed to get clean. Louis was ready to begin protesting a bath, but was caught off guard by the Harry asking if he wanted to use the shower. 

 

It was an adventure, being allowed to shower with his daddy. Louis was content to sit on the marble floor of the shower while Harry cleaned himself. The water spraying from the wall had been a little intimidating, but luckily Harry stood mostly in the way of the spray. Luckily Louis didn’t need his hair washed, only his dirty feet and hands. Harry had soaped up a loofah and allowed Louis to scrub himself, so long as he got all the grime off. 

 

Once done washing, Louis was able to play with the plastic animals he had with him, and pretended that they were in a stormy rainforest. He pretended that his daddy’s legs were trees, and he walked his toys around them and over the feet. Harry allowed him to play, even wiggling his toes and making Louis giggle. 

 

Once Louis was all dry and dressed, it was lunchtime. 

 

Harry made sandwiches, grilled cheese for Louis and fried baloney for himself. Louis realized how happy he was, having all of his daddy's attention since the moment he opened his eyes this morning. He wished that this would be an everyday thing. If it could be, then he would try his hardest not to throw fits or cry. He would be the best little boy that he could if it meant getting cuddles and planting flowers with the man who was legally in charge of him. 

 

“Are we doing this tomorrow?” Louis asked, eyeing Harry carefully with a calculating gaze. 

 

“Eating grilled cheese and baloney?” Harry asked, mirth in his eyes. 

 

“Are you- You’re taking care of me tomorrow, too?”

 

“Yes,” Harry answered, setting his sandwich aside and using a thumb to wipe crumbs from Louis’ lips. “I’ll be here everyday, for the foreseeable future. I made a lot of phone calls to work last night, and I moved my big cases to other lawyers. I’m going to spend all my time with my baby boy now.”

 

_ With my baby boy. _

 

Louis’ head buzzed pleasantly at the term.

 

While he still didn’t fully believe that he finally had a proper daddy, it was a very good start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Harry and Louis still have a long way to go in strengthening their bond, this is the end. I didn't intend for this to be a very long or complicated story, so take what you will from these two little chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! <3
> 
> Tumblr: bashfulbabybottlepop


End file.
